Missing scenes Superman
by Hel14
Summary: Des scènes qui m'ont manqué entre Clark et Lois dans la récente trilogie DC. Principalement du point de vue de Lois, pas seulement.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai vu récemment la trilogie des nouveaux films adaptés des DC comics. On m'en avait dit tellement de mal que j'ai finalement été très heureusement surprise, surtout sur le traitement de la relation entre Clark et Lois. Mais évidemment il me manque des scènes romantiques - il me manque toujours des scènes romantiques. Alors comme d'habitude, je les ai écrites moi-même. On n'est jamais mieux servi...

Les chapitres ne sont pas chronologiques. Je préciserai à chaque début où cela se situe dans l'histoire. Il faut avoir vu les trois films, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien.

Ce premier chapitre à lieu entre _Batman vs Superman_ et _Justice League._

* * *

\- Lois ?

Elle sursauta, tourna vivement la tête vers la voix étrangement douce de Lombard. Elle le découvrit, debout près de son bureau, qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle réalisa le silence de l'open space, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Tout le personnel figé, tous les regards désolés braqués sur elle. Elle inspira profondément et demanda d'une voix qui, elle l'espérait, ne tremblait pas trop :

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est Perry… Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il t'appelle… et…

Le hurlement du rédacteur en chef retentit à nouveau : « Lane ! Dans mon bureau ! »

\- Ah, bredouilla-t-elle, je n'avais pas entendu, j'y vais, merci.

Elle n'a l'avait pas entendu. On entendait Perry White hurler même enfermés dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se précipita vers le bureau de Perry, davantage pour fuir la pitié de tous ces regards que pour obéir à l'appel de son patron.

Elle entra dans le bureau, ferma la porte de verre, se tourna vers Perry White. Il était debout, les bras croisés, et l'observait, sourcils froncés. Il demanda :

\- Cet article, ça avance ?

Oh. L'article. Un article sur… Il voulait un article sur…

\- Lois ?

\- Euh… oui, oui, ça avance, je fais des recherches, mais…

Le regard de la journaliste fut attiré par un éclat sombre derrière l'immense baie vitrée. Sur un des immeubles adjacents, une grande bannière noire avait été déployée. Le S blanc ondulait au centre, au gré du vent.

\- Lois.

L'étrange douceur dans la voix de Perry la sortit de sa transe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler de l'article, inventer n'importe quoi. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Lois, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

Son sens de la repartie reprit le dessus automatiquement :

\- Et depuis quand posez-vous des questions personnelles ?

Le visage de Perry ne marqua pas la moindre marque d'irritation. Il répondit calmement :

\- Depuis quand, Lois ?

Elle soupira, voulut évacuer le sujet d'un geste nerveux de la main :

\- Ça va, je dors… pas… en continu, mais je dors…

\- Mensonge manifeste. Et un vrai repas ? Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pris un vrai repas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle sentait la colère monter avec l'émotion. Dehors la bannière noire claquait au vent.

\- Je grignote. Sérieusement Perry, ça va. Je… Je ne suis pas la première à traverser cela. Ça va aller. Je dois me replonger dans le travail et…

\- Je pense que si. Je pense que vous êtes la première à traverser cela, en fait.

Elle demeura immobile, interdite. Puis balbutia :

\- Perry, j'ai… Mon fiancé est mort. Je… D'autres ont déjà…

Il la coupa en lui désignant le fauteuil à côté duquel elle se tenait. Elle obéit machinalement. L'épuisement l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Perry ne s'assit pas face à elle, il vint s'appuyer contre son bureau, près de Lois, et se mit à parler.

\- Lois. D'autres femmes ont perdu leur fiancé, leur mari. Mais le monde entier n'est pas là pour leur rappeler leur deuil, toujours, partout, pendant des semaines, des mois.

Il tourna la tête vers la banderole noire, puis reposa lentement son regard sur Lois. Pour le coup, elle garda les yeux fixés sur Perry, ces yeux cernés et agrandis par la stupéfaction. Elle secoua vivement la tête :

\- Perry, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, je ne vois pas le rapport, je…

Il soupira profondément :

\- Lois Lane. On ne devient pas rédacteur en chef du Daily Planet en étant un parfait imbécile. Accordez-moi au moins ce crédit.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier, pour s'offusquer. Elle renonça car elle lut dans le regard sombre de Perry que c'était inutile. Il savait. C'était soudain une évidence. Elle acquiesça doucement, et murmura :

\- Comment ?

\- Jenny, Lombard et moi vous avons vus vous embrasser, vous et Superman, à la fin de l'attaque de Zod sur Metropolis.

Elle releva le menton :

\- Mais… Cela ne veut rien dire… Superman embrasse peut-être toutes les filles qu'il sauve, et…

\- Lois, coupa Perry avec un sourire triste. Je ne connaissais pas Superman. Mais je vous connais un peu, vous. Pas le genre à se jeter dans les bras du premier venu, même avec une cape.

Elle ne sourit pas. Il enchaîna :

\- Mettons. Et quelques semaines plus tard, un CV apparait comme par magie sur mon bureau. Un CV et une lettre de motivation qui correspondent comme par miracle à tout ce que j'attends d'un journaliste. Une lettre qu'on aurait pu croire écrite par quelqu'un qui me connait parfaitement bien, qui sait exactement ce que je recherche chez un journaliste… quelqu'un comme un de mes très proches collaborateurs par exemple…

 _Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule, respira profondément son parfum et pointa un paragraphe du doigt sur l'écran du portable._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut écrire. Si tu…_

 _Clark tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire amusé. Elle sentit son souffle sur la peau de son cou et frissonna, comme à chaque fois._

 _\- Lois, c'est MA lettre de motivation._

 _\- Mais c'est MON patron. Je connais Perry par cœur. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut écrire pour qu'il t'appelle le lendemain matin et t'embauche l'après-midi._

 _Il secoua la tête et leva les mains du clavier en signe de défaite :_

 _\- D'accord, de toute façon j'ai compris qu'il est impossible de lutter, je me rends à vos ordres, Madame._

 _Elle sourit largement, déposa un baiser léger dans le cou de Clark et fit le tour du canapé. Elle s'assit, blottie contre Clark, qui glissa le portable vers elle en signe de reddition. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé :_

 _\- J'aurai quand même le droit de relire MA lettre de motivation ?_

 _\- Si tu es sage, répondit Lois alors que déjà ses doigts couraient sur le clavier._

 _\- Je suis toujours sage, murmura Clark en embrassant doucement l'épaule dénudée de la journaliste._

\- Lois ?

La voix de Perry la rappela à la réalité, une fois de plus. Sans même y penser, elle faisait tourner la bague de fiançailles autour de son annulaire. Un sourire amer passa sur les lèvres sèches de Lois. Il continua avec douceur :

\- Et là, en quelques semaines à peine, vous êtes manifestement en couple avec ce petit nouveau sorti de nulle part. Vous dont la vie privée était jusqu'alors soit un secret très bien gardé, soit inexistante. Lois, franchement…

Elle acquiesça machinalement et un sourire, un sourire triste mais un sourire, se dessina sur ses traits fatigués. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis demanda :

\- Alors… Tout le monde sait ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, jamais. Je pense que certains se sont posés des questions, bien sûr mais… c'est difficile d'admettre quelque chose d'aussi… stupéfiant que d'être un collègue de travail de Superman.

Là Lois sourit réellement et le cœur de Perry se gonfla d'orgueil d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Il enchaîna :

\- Jenny, et peut-être Lombard, même si lui est un peu… lent parfois. Parce qu'ils étaient avec moi quand vous vous êtes embrassés, dans les décombres.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques longues secondes. Puis Perry reprit la parole :

\- Alors non, Lois, ce que vous vivez, personne ne l'a vécu avant vous. Je sais bien que, dans un deuil, tout vous rappelle l'être que vous avez perdu. Mais je suis conscient que là c'est autre chose. Que le monde entier vous le rappelle nuit et jour. Que Superman…

Lois se redressa et le coupa :

\- Non, Clark. C'est… C'était Clark. Avant tout. C'était Clark.

Perry acquiesça. Bien sûr que c'était Clark Kent. Ce jeune homme du Texas dont ils avaient suivi le cercueil en silence dans les champs de maïs. Pas le super-héros auquel les capitales du monde entier avaient rendu un hommage international.

\- Lois, il faut que vous preniez du temps. Il faut que vous pensiez à vous. Que vous preniez du temps, tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Nous serons toujours là, nous vous attendrons. Reposez-vous, rentrez chez vous…

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua fébrilement la tête. Perry fronça les sourcils. Un murmure terrifié passa les lèvres de Lois :

\- Pas chez moi. Pas chez… chez nous. C'est pire. Pire que tout. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi travailler. Je… je vais tâcher de m'y remettre, réellement.

Perry acquiesça à nouveau. Il comprenait. L'appartement vide, hanté par des souvenirs. Il soupira :

\- D'accord. D'accord. Il faut cependant que vous sachiez que… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour… pour reprendre le poste de Clark au Planet.

Elle accusa le coup.

\- Je comprends.

\- Lois…

\- Non Perry. Vous avez raison. Et puis tout est mieux que cette chaise vide.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants. Un silence légèrement apaisé. Puis le rédacteur en chef se redressa :

\- Ce sera tout, Lane.

\- Bien.

Elle se leva et gagna la porte en verre. Au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée, la voix de Perry retentit, teintée de mélancolie et d'amusement mêlés :

\- Franchement, Lois… Des lunettes ? Juste… des lunettes ?

Elle sourit sans se retourner :

\- Je sais. C'était son idée.

Elle sortit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre se situe après _Man of steel._

* * *

Elle sentit son regard avant même ses doigts sur sa peau. Ils passèrent délicatement sur son ventre dénudé et elle baissa les yeux de son livre, les sens déjà en éveil. Mais le regard de Clark était plutôt triste, presque légèrement douloureux. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts, la mince cicatrice pâle sur son côté droit. Elle baissa son livre :

\- Clark…

\- Je sais. Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Elle soupira. Oui, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu mal par la suite, que la cicatrice était quasi invisible, qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, que… Elle lui avait dit tout cela. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, cela ne suffirait jamais.

Elle tenta une autre approche :

\- Après tout, c'est un souvenir de notre première rencontre. Impossible à oublier comme ça !

Il sourit, puis haussa les sourcils et se redressa légèrement sur le lit. Son sourire s'élargit alors dangereusement, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et prit son temps pour répondre :

\- Mais ce n'était pas notre première rencontre.

Là, pour le coup, elle était soufflée. Elle se redressa à son tour sur les coudes et écarquilla les yeux :

\- Hein ? Bien sûr que si. Quand je t'ai suivi dans le vaisseau, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés avant.

\- Si, le matin même.

Elle s'assit sur le matelas :

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Quand tu es arrivée au camp de base, en hélicoptère.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tachant de se souvenir quand… Clark rit doucement et décida d'abréger les souffrances de sa compagne :

\- C'est moi qui t'ai faite descendre de l'hélicoptère.

\- Tu m'as faite descendre de l'hélicoptère ? répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Les joues de Lois rosirent délicieusement et elle avoua, vaincue :

\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné. Tu m'as à peine regardé.

Elle continuait de fouiller sa mémoire, releva les yeux vers Clark et fronça le nez en découvrant le sourire vainqueur de son amant :

\- Évidemment, tu te souviens, toi.

\- Oui. Je t'ai trouvée légère comme une plume. Et polie, car tu m'as remercié. Et ravissante, déjà.

Abandonnant définitivement son livre, elle se glissa contre Clark et passa la main dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle gémit avec une fausse grimace :

\- J'ai raté notre première rencontre.

\- C'est pour cela que je me suis assuré de te laisser un souvenir de la seconde, murmura-t-il avec douceur en repassant un doigt sur la cicatrice.

Elle sourit largement : s'il commençait à plaisanter sur le sujet, c'est qu'il commençait à ne plus s'en vouloir. A ne plus trop s'en vouloir. Il enchaîna :

\- Quand je pense qu'on m'avait toujours dit que c'était les filles qui étaient romantiques !

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, murmura Lois en embrassant la joue de Clark.

\- Assurément, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Moi, on m'avait dit que les garçons étaient désordonnés et qu'ils ne cuisinaient pas. J'ai pris trois kilos depuis que tu vis ici.

\- Divinement bien placés.

Lois Lane fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire, avant. Jamais pensé faire, avant : elle gloussa.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce chapitre contient trois scènes, chronologiques, pendant _Justice League_.

* * *

Lois soupira et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Bruce Wayne.

Elle resta silencieuse et immobile face au battant de la porte. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Bruce Wayne. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Bruce Wayne.

Il regrettait, terriblement. Il le lui avait fait savoir. Elle s'en moquait. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'était pas capable de pardonner. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'essayer.

\- Mademoiselle Lane, je dois vous parler. C'est important. Et urgent.

La voix était douce, suppliante.

Jamais Bruce Wayne n'était venu jusqu'à elle, il n'avait pas osé. Il s'était tenu à l'écart aux obsèques. Avait proposé son aide dans une carte de condoléance.

S'il se tenait devant sa porte, cela ne devait pas être anodin.

Lois ouvrit le battant. Le milliardaire ne sourit pas. Elle s'écarta et eut un geste vague de la main :

\- Entrez.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment et passa devant elle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, dont la moitié des volets seulement étaient ouverts. Bruce se sentait mal à l'aise d'être là, dans cet appartement de Metropolis que Clark et Lois avaient habité, ensemble. Où ils avaient vécu comme n'importe quel couple amoureux. Presque n'importe quel couple.

Elle lui désigna le canapé et demanda machinalement :

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci.

Il s'assit et elle sentit la tension en lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder en face, se passa la main dans les cheveux avec une manifeste nervosité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, sembla hésiter. Lois fronça les sourcils et s'assit en face de lui, dans un fauteuil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il releva le visage vers cette belle femme décidée aux traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Il ne s'étonna pas de sa perspicacité, c'était Lois Lane. Inutile de tergiverser.

\- Nous allons essayer de ramener Superman… Clark… à la vie.

Elle accusa le coup. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle parut chercher l'air un instant, puis secoua la tête et balbutia :

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Mais vous êtes… fou ?

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et les planta dans ceux de Lois :

\- Non. Il y a une possibilité. Que nous devons tenter. Mes… collègues et moi, nous avons besoin de lui. Le monde a besoin de lui. Plus que jamais peut-être.

Il se tut et s'attendit à une remarque acerbe, du type « il fallait y penser avant ». Rien ne vint. Lois resta parfaitement immobile, sans lâcher Bruce des yeux. Puis soudain elle se leva et il vit trembler ses mains. Elle déclara, avec urgence :

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien boire ? Je vais me chercher quelque chose, là.

Il acquiesça poliment :

\- Je vous accompagnerai.

Elle disparut vers la cuisine et Bruce balaya l'espace du regard. Il sut instinctivement que rien n'avait été modifié depuis la mort de Clark. Dans un cadre sur une étagère, Lois et Clark souriaient à l'objectif derrière eux, la mer. Sur une console, c'était Clark et Martha qui se tenaient debout devant la maison de Smallville, un chien à leurs pieds. Clark enlaçait sa mère en souriant.

Lois revint quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille de vin à peine entamée dans une main et deux verres dans l'autre. Ils tintèrent lorsqu'elle posa le tout sur la table basse d'une main peu assurée. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se servit un verre. Elle le porta à ses lèvres avec urgence, en disant juste :

\- Servez-vous.

Il se servit un fond de verre mais le reposa sans boire. Lois reposa le sien sur la table et demanda :

\- Expliquez-moi.

Bruce obéit, comprenant qu'elle essayait de le croire, de croire l'impossible. Il savait qu'elle le prendrait au sérieux. Il commença :

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen. Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de faux espoirs.

Elle émit un petit rire amer, il se tut un instant puis continua :

\- Nous avons découvert une source d'énergie qui, alliée à la chambre d'incubation du vaisseau kryptonien, pourrait lui redonner la vie. Peut-être.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le verre de vin trembla dans sa main :

\- Le vaisseau ? Mais… c'est dans le vaisseau que Luthor a créé cette… abomination…

\- Doomsday, oui, je sais, interrompit doucement Bruce. Luthor n'avait pas ce que nous avons. Et il y avait mêlé son propre ADN. Ce n'est pas… ce que nous voulons faire. Mais cela peut… ne pas se passer comme nous le souhaiterions. J'en suis conscient.

Elle finit son verre, d'un trait, et s'en servit un autre en demandant :

\- Cela pourrait se passer… Comment ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Nous avons peu d'exemples de… résurrections à notre actif, sur Terre.

\- Mais Clark n'était pas terrien.

\- Non, en effet. Mais il va revenir…

\- Peut-être, corrigea-t-elle vivement.

Il acquiesça. Elle voulait se protéger. Il reprit avec douceur.

\- Oui. Il va peut-être revenir… de la mort. Nous ignorons comment… il pourrait réagir. Si cela fonctionne. Nous ignorons… s'il sera toujours le même.

-Et dans ce cas, s'il n'était plus le même, si… si la mort l'avait changé, que comptez-vous faire ?

Bruce, pour la première fois, but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre. Puis il releva le visage vers Lois et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens :

\- C'est pour cela que je suis ici, Mademoiselle Lane.

Elle cligna des yeux :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je pense que si tout ne se passe pas comme nous l'espérons, alors vous serez la seule personne à pouvoir… agir. A pouvoir le ramener.

Lois demeura muette de stupéfaction plusieurs longues secondes, bouche bée. Puis elle demanda brusquement :

\- Pardon ? Mais comment ? Vous êtes… vous êtes Batman… et il y a Diana Prince… et… d'autres d'après ce que je comprends et… avec tous vos… Enfin… C'est de moi dont vous auriez besoin ?

\- Votre pouvoir sur lui est en l'occurrence bien plus puissant que les nôtres.

\- C'est ridicule. Nous parlons de Superman, là !

\- Non. Nous parlons de Clark Kent.

Elle accusa le choc, réalisant de quoi il était question. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin, avidement. Bruce jeta un coup d'œil au niveau à présent dangereusement bas de la bouteille. Il nota que Lois faisait tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt. Il reprit :

\- Je pense sincèrement que vous serez plus à même de le canaliser que moi.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, répondit-elle machinalement.

Il encaissa sans rien dire. Il ne l'avait pas volé.

\- Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez nous aider. Ou sa mère.

La réaction de Lois fut épidermique. Elle se redressa soudain, sourcils froncés, et s'exclama d'une voix impérieuse :

\- Vous laissez Martha Kent en dehors de tout cela !

Bruce leva une main en signe d'apaisement :

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je le répète, nous avons besoin de vous, Lois.

Elle sembla se calmer, respira profondément, reprit machinalement une gorgée de vin. Puis elle acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur les lames du parquet :

\- D'accord. Je ferai ce que vous attendrez de moi. Quand… Quand est-ce que cela aura lieu ?

-Dans deux jours.

Lois se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil et répéta, éberluée :

\- Dans deux jours ? Si vite ?

\- Nous sommes pressés par le temps. Nous récupérons son corps demain soir.

Bruce vit Lois pâlir instantanément et reposer brusquement son verre sur la table. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, réprimant un haut le cœur.

\- Ça va ?

\- Vous allez… Vous allez le… déterrer… son corps ?

Bruce se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir annoncé cela sans plus de précaution. Mais le mal était fait.

\- Oui. Son corps n'a pas subi la moindre dégradation, j'en suis certain, tout comme le corps de Zod était demeuré intact.

Lois porta une main tremblante à son front. Un goût de bile lui remontait dans la gorge. Boire tout ce vin n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Du tout. Elle parvint à bredouiller :

\- Mais… Mais Martha… Martha saura…

\- Je crois que Madame Kent ne va au cimetière que le weekend. Quoiqu'il advienne, tout sera réglé en une journée, tout au plus.

\- Mais si…

Bruce se pencha en avant et coupa Lois avec une certaine fermeté :

\- Mademoiselle Lane, si nous échouons à ramener Clark, le fait que nous ayons déterré son corps sera le cadet des soucis de Martha Kent. Et du reste de la population mondiale.

La journaliste demeura saisie par la gravité de Bruce Wayne. Elle acquiesça lentement :

\- Je… Je vois. Je ferai… ce que je pourrai.

\- Merci, mademoiselle Lane.

Bruce se leva et Lois l'imita. Elle le raccompagna à la porte de l'appartement, légèrement chancelante. Ils se saluèrent poliment mais, au moment de franchir le seuil, Bruce se retourna vers Lois et sourit tristement :

\- Il est vraiment temps qu'il revienne.

D'un geste étonnamment doux, il frôla main de Lois. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle tenait toujours son verre, à nouveau vide. Elle considéra l'objet et murmura :

\- Il n'y a que comme cela que je dors. Un peu. Oui, il est temps qu'il revienne.

\- Nous le ramènerons.

Elle leva vers Bruce des yeux brillants de larmes. Le milliardaire sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Un sourire trembla sur les lèvres de Lois :

\- Si vous ne le ramenez pas… Si vous me laissez avec cet espoir… Cela me tuera.

\- Cela nous tuera tous. Reposez-vous, Mademoiselle Lane. Nous avons besoin de vous.

Elle acquiesça, résolue malgré ses larmes, et regarda Bruce Wayne descendre l'escalier de l'immeuble. 

* * *

Loïs décrocha le téléphone et la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil du Planet retentit à son oreille :

\- Mademoiselle Lane, un homme du nom d'Alfred Pennyworth est là pour vous voir. Il m'a demandé de vous préciser qu'il travaille avec Monsieur Wayne.

La journaliste se figea. On y était. C'était maintenant. Elle répondit rapidement :

\- Faites-le monter s'il vous plait.

\- En fait, ce Monsieur demande à ce que vous descendiez. Il dit que vous et Monsieur Wayne avez… un rendez-vcous ?

Lois se leva tout en répondant :

\- Je prends mes affaires, je suis en bas dans une minute.

Ella raccrocha d'une main tremblante et arracha son ordinateur portable de sa base sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre. Elle le fourra dans sa sacoche de cuir brun tout en attrapant son manteau. Elle entendit à peine la voix de Lombard :

\- Lois ? Vous partez ? Tout va bien ?

Elle répondit sans le regarder en enfilant son manteau :

\- Je pars. Ne m'attendez pas.

\- Mais…

Elle gagna l'ascenseur en courant presque et bondit dedans avant que les portes se referment, laissant tout l'open space bouche bée. Derrière la porte vitrée de son bureau, Perry fronça les sourcils.

Lois se précipita vers l'homme qui attendait devant le bureau d'accueil. Il devait avoir près de soixante-dix ans, un visage anguleux derrière de petites lunettes. Mais son sourire fut chaleureux quand il inclina respectueusement la tête vers la journaliste :

\- Mademoiselle Lane, c'est un plaisir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, une voiture nous attend pour nous conduire là où Monsieur Wayne nous attend.

Le ton posé de l'homme calma un peu la nervosité de Lois et un vague sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous suis.

Alfred ouvrit galamment la porte de l'imposante berline qui était garée devant le Planet et Lois s'y engouffra. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure rousse et demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Alors… c'est maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit posément le majordome. Monsieur Wayne est parti avec les autres au vaisseau. Nous les rejoignons là-bas, mais vous n'intervenez que si c'est nécessaire. Monsieur Wayne a été très clair sur l'importance de votre sécurité.

\- Ah, répondit simplement.

La nervosité de la journaliste était palpable alors que la berline roulait vers le vaisseau. Alfred sourit doucement :

\- Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance. J'admire beaucoup votre travail, je manque rarement un de vos articles.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Lois :

\- Je vous remercie. Et vous… Vous travaillez avec Bruce ?

\- Je travaille pour la famille Wayne depuis toujours. J'ai vu naître Maître Bruce.

Lois écarquilla légèrement les yeux :

\- Oh.

Puis elle redevint grave et demanda :

\- Vous croyez… Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent réussir ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas être porteur de faux espoir, Mademoiselle Lane, répondit doucement Alfred.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Mais…

\- Mais Monsieur Wayne échoue rarement dans ce qu'il entreprend. Le plus grand échec de son existence fut, j'en suis certain, de s'être fourvoyé sur Superman et d'avoir participé à sa mort.

Lois baissa la tête et se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses doigts glissaient machinalement sur sa bague. Alfred porta soudain la main à son oreille alors que la voiture arrivait rapidement. La journaliste réalisa qu'il devait porter un microphone et fronça les sourcils :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Alfred resta silencieux quelques instants, ses lèvres fines serrées, puis répondit :

\- D'après ce que je peux comprendre, il s'est réveillé, mais de mauvaise humeur.

Lois eut l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement. Il était revenu. Clark était vivant. Le doute n'eut même pas le temps de s'insuffler en elle : la voiture venait de déboucher en trombe au bord de l'esplanade et pila. Au loin, on distinguait leurs silhouettes, dans un tourbillon d'éclairs bleutés et d'éclats de pierres. Mais Lois, le vit, tout de suite. C'était sa silhouette, unique, au milieu de toutes les autres. Instinctivement, elle voulut ouvrir la portière mais la main d'Alfred se glissa doucement sur la sienne :

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Monsieur Wayne a été très clair sur votre sécurité. Il ne fera appel à vous qu'en dernier recours.

Elle ne pensa même pas à répliquer, tant elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle voyait, ou du moins ce qu'elle tentait vainement de suivre. Il les repoussait, tous, un à un. Quand Bruce s'interposa dans son costume sombre, elle sut d'instinct que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais c'est alors que la voix d'Alfred retentit derrière elle :

\- Là, ils ont besoin de vous.

Ce n'est pas ce que Lois entendit. Elle entendit surtout que _lui_ , Clark, avait besoin d'elle.

Elle se précipita hors de la voiture, prenant machinalement sa sacoche, pour l'abandonner quelques mètres plus loin sans y prendre garde. Car il la regardait. Elle avait crié son nom, il s'était figé, et il la regardait. Et elle sut qu'il était là, que c'était lui, et que tout irait bien.

Alfred sortit machinalement de la voiture et s'arrêta. Il observa la jeune femme qui, sans crainte aucune, s'était approchée de Superman. Il le regarda se poser doucement, près d'elle. Il vit la tension quitter les épaules dénudées de l'homme, il le regarda se blottir contre Lois Lane.

Puis ils disparurent.

Alfred soupira, ramassa machinalement la mallette de Lois et jeta un regard à la forme sombre que le kryptonien avait jetée un peu plus loin. Il regagna la voiture et annonça au chauffeur d'un air blasé :

\- Allons récupérer Maître Bruce. 

* * *

\- Oui Lois ? dit Martha en décrochant son portable.

Martha souriait doucement. Elle aimait avoir Lois au téléphone, même si ce n'était pas fréquent. Elles pouvaient parler de celui que Clark avait été réellement, et qu'elles seules connaissaient. Elles pouvaient partager leur deuil, aussi, un peu.

\- Martha… Je…

La voix de Lois tremblait sous l'emprise d'une terrible émotion. Martha fronça les sourcils, les sens immédiatement en alerte :

\- Lois ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis…

Martha entendit Lois inspirer profondément, pour retrouver le contrôle de sa voix. Puis elle dit simplement :

\- Clark est revenu. Je suis à la ferme, avec lui.

La mère de Clark vacilla. Son esprit lui hurla que c'était impossible. Mais une autre voix hurla plus fort : Lois ne lui mentirait jamais, et surtout… c'était son fils. Et rien, rien n'était impossible à son fils. La voix de Lois retentit à nouveau dans le téléphone :

\- Martha il faut me croire. C'est bien lui. Venez.

Martha respira profondément et répondit simplement :

\- Je serai là dans cinq minutes.

L'instant d'après, elle se précipitait vers le pick-up, le cœur battant la chamade.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Après Man of Steel._

* * *

Superman – puisque tel était désormais le nom que le monde entier lui donnait – était partout, nuit et jour. La tâche était énorme, que ce soit à Smallville au Kansas, dans une Metropolis en ruines, ou sur tous les rivages de l'Océan indien ravagés par les tsunamis dus à la machine kryptonienne.

La première semaine, il avait localisé les victimes encore en vie, il plongeait dans les décombres, soulevait des immeubles pour que les secours puissent atteindre les blessés. Les deux semaines suivantes, il avait sécurisé les zones ravagées, transporté des millions de tonnes de gravats. Ramené des corps, souvent.

Il était partout, et nulle part. Impossible de le localiser, de prévoir où il allait intervenir, quand. Chaque fois qu'une dépêche tombait pour prévenir qu'il était sur Metropolis, dans les ruines d'un gratte-ciel, Lois Lane se précipitait. Elle l'avait à peine entrevu, deux fois. Il ne jetait pas le moindre regard à la foule des journalistes qui tentait d'attirer son attention. Il ne communiquait qu'avec les secours, les autorités. Il leur obéissait, il était là pour aider, pas pour commander.

Mais Lois, qui guettait les mentions de ses apparitions dans les dépêches du monde entier, était certaine d'une chose : il ne s'arrêtait pas, pas une minute. On racontait qu'il mangeait, un peu, ce que les populations reconnaissantes lui offraient. Mais il repartait aussitôt aider ailleurs. Comme Superman était toujours en action, quelque part, Lois en avait conclu qu'il ne dormait pas.

Elle avait renoncé à le suivre, à l'interviewer. Elle s'était dit, au début, qu'il viendrait à elle, qu'il lui parlerait, à elle. Qu'elle aurait cette interview qui lui vaudrait un second Pulitzer. Puis elle s'était morigénée elle-même en réalisant combien cette certitude était vaniteuse : il était manifeste qu'il avait autre chose à faire qu'à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour répondre aux questions d'une journaliste. Même d'une journaliste qu'il avait embrassée.

Elle y pensait, bien sûr. Souvent, très souvent.

Elle n'était pas une midinette, elle savait qu'elle ne s'était rien imaginé. Que même Zod l'avait compris et avait donc exigé sa présence, à elle, à bord du vaisseau kryptonien, comme otage. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ses regards sur elle, sa douceur, ses doigts dans les siens. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ses deux baisers échangés dans les ruines – les regards lourds de sens de Steve et Jenny les lui rappelaient assez souvent.

Mais le souvenir qu'elle chérissait dessus était, paradoxalement, le plus douloureux. L'absolue détresse de cet être hors du commun, dans les ruines de la gare, face au corps inerte de Zod. Elle n'avait pas rêvé les sanglots qu'il s'était efforcé de retenir en blottissant son visage contre son ventre à elle. Ses mains d'acier qui tremblaient contre elle.

Alors Lois Lane savait, avec certitude, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ou du moins… qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux.

L'armée elle-même le savait : Lois avait été longuement « débriefée » par le FBI. Elle avait tout raconté, du moins tout ce qui concernait l'attaque de Zod. Elle était restée parfaitement muette sur la vie privée de Superman – sur Clark. Non, elle ne savait pas d'où il venait sur Terre. Oui, elle ignorait pourquoi il y avait eu une bataille au Kansas. Non, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Non, elle ignorait totalement s'il avait une famille, un logement. Oui, elle avait enquêté, mais comme elle l'avait déjà à son rédacteur, aucune piste valable.

Perry avait confirmé ses propos, évidemment.

Quand elle avait appris par un informateur bien placé qu'elle était sur écoute, Lois Lane était sortie de ses gonds, avait retourné son propre appartement jusqu'à trouver les trois micros et les deux caméras qui y étaient dissimulés. Avait débarqué dans l'appartement d'en face et insulté copieusement les deux militaires qui s'y trouvaient avec une caméra et un micro longue portée. Elle avait menacé de tout dévoiler dans un article, avait invoqué le premier amendement et le Daily Planet avait menacé l'Etat d'un procès retentissant. La surveillance avait disparu et Lois avait pu respirer, un peu.

Personne ne respirait plus vraiment, depuis un mois, dans l'air chargé de poussière de Métropolis. Le nuage retombait, peu à peu, sur la ville dévastée. Lois savait quelle chance elle avait : le Daily Planet et son appartement étaient intacts. Elle le mesurait d'autant mieux qu'elle passait ses journées à courir d'un hôpital de fortune à un autre, à photographier les victimes, les gratte-ciels effondrés. Elle avait couvert les conférences de presse de ceux qui, généreusement, venaient en aide aux pays sinistrés. Wayne Entrerprise, Luthor Corp, et tant d'autres, avaient versé des milliards. La reconstruction se ferait en un temps record certes, mais qui se mesurerait tout de même en mois, en années.

Les vies humaines perdues se comptaient en dizaines de milliers. Cela, personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Pas même Superman. Et Lois avait l'intime certitude qu'il faisait le deuil de chacune.

Lois avait fait comme lui, instinctivement : elle s'était abrutie de travail. Elle avait commencé par écrire ce qu'elle avait vécu, sur un simple cahier à petits carreaux, dans son bureau du Daily Planet. Il n'y eut pas d'électricité pendant quatre jours. Elle avait tout raconté, fébrilement, le poignet endolori. Les quelques contre-vérités que contenait son récit n'avaient pour but que de protéger la vie privée de Clark et de sa mère. Perry avait lu son récit sans un mot, avait acquiescé et envoyé tel quel à l'édition. Elle n'avait pas mentionné le baiser, mais le rédacteur en chef du Planet ne fit aucune remarque sur cet « oubli ».

Cette édition du Daily Planet avait été épuisée en deux heures. Ils en étaient à la vingtième réédition. Après tout, elle le tenait déjà, son second Pulitzer. Quelle importance.

Elle dormait peu, et mal. Elle se réveillait en sursaut. Elle revivait sans fin la chute vertigineuse de la capsule en feu dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Elle avait du mal à rester dans un lieu confiné, fuyait les ascenseurs.

Les soirées dans son appartement étaient silencieuses, angoissantes. Tout Métropolis survivait dans un silence pesant. Alors elle entendit parfaitement le bruissement doux de la porte-fenêtre.

Elle tourna la tête et il était là, debout sur le balcon. L'épuisement et l'insécurité qu'elle lut sur son visage la pétrifièrent et elle demeura immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Quand elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle se tut. Il demanda d'un regard la permission d'entrer et elle acquiesça fébrilement. Il alla directement à la bibliothèque, ouvrit un livre d'archéologie qu'elle n'avait pas lu depuis des années, et en sortit un microphone. Elle serra les poings de colère, prit l'objet minuscule qu'il tenait dans la paume et aboya :

\- J'espère que c'était votre dernier micro ! Je vous avais prévenus ! Je contacte dès demain la Présidence du Planet et nous jugerons des suites à donner pour cette nouvelle intrusion dans ma vie privée !

Elle releva les yeux et son cœur se serra : Clark souriait. Un demi-sourire, fatigué, mais un sourire quand même. Il reprit l'objet délicatement et l'écrasa entre deux doigts, prenant bien soin de ne pas le broyer totalement pour qu'il puisse, le cas échéant, constituer une preuve.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, où ils demeurèrent silencieux et immobiles au milieu du salon. Puis il dit doucement :

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre. Je le saurais.

\- Ah. Même dehors ? Au début ils filmaient depuis un immeuble de l'autre côté.

\- Non, j'ai vérifié.

Elle soupira profondément, ravie d'être enfin tranquille. Enfin tranquille avec lui. Le sourire de Clark avait disparu :

\- Je suis désolé. C'est à cause de moi, tout ça, dit-il en posant les morceaux de microphone sur la table basse.

\- Aucune importance, balaya-t-elle d'un revers de main. Comment allez-vous ?

Il releva la tête, surpris :

\- Moi ? Mais… Bien, je vais bien…

La réponse resta en suspend dans l'air. Lois ne répondit rien mais son regard désolé indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle sembla réaliser qu'ils étaient toujours debout dans la pièce et indiqua le canapé d'un geste de la main :

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous buvez quelque chose ?

Elle trouva soudain sa proposition ridicule. Mais il répondit :

\- Si vous avez une bière, je veux bien.

Elle sourit largement :

\- Je ne cuisine jamais, mais l'alcool, j'ai toujours. Le café aussi. Blonde ou brune ?

\- Brune.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle gagna la cuisine en courant presque, décapsula deux bières et revint à toute allure. Superman était toujours assis dans son canapé, le dos bien droit, et passait son regard sur la pièce.

Il était venu. Il était finalement venu, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Il ne resterait forcément pas, il serait reparti dans un quart d'heure, mais… mais au moins il était venu.

Elle respira profondément et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé, à une distance néanmoins tout à fait respectable. Elle lui tendit sa bière et entrechoqua doucement leurs deux bouteilles :

\- A votre venue. Et à tout le travail que vous faites depuis un mois.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Clark qui trinqua pourtant. Il murmura :

\- C'est bien la moindre des choses…

Puis il sourit doucement :

\- C'est très agréable chez vous. C'est chaleureux.

\- Disons… Que je gagne bien ma vie et que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de dépenser grand-chose. Alors je glane des antiquités au fur et à mesure de mes voyages, j'aime les vieux meubles. Et puis cet appartement, c'est mon seul réel point d'attache. C'est le seul endroit… où je suis vraiment chez moi.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il pensait à Smallville, évidemment. Elle s'enhardit et demanda alors qu'il buvait sa bière doucement, à petites gorgées :

\- Clark...

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Lois fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, rien, c'est juste… Vous m'avez appelé Clark. C'est étrange… Qu'on m'appelle Clark.

\- Cela vous gêne ? s'enquit-elle.

Pour le coup, un véritable sourire illumina le visage du superhéros :

\- Oh non, bien au contraire. Cela me fait… vraiment plaisir. Il n'y a que chez moi, dans le Kansas qu'on m'appelle Clark. Ici, je ne suis que… Superman.

Elle grimaça :

\- J'espère que cela ne vous déplait pas trop… Je dois avouer que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, à cause du S qui n'est pas un S…

\- J'avoue que j'ai trouvé cela… assez bizarre au début, mais c'est comme ça je suppose.

Ils échangèrent un regard et continuèrent de boire leur bière dans un silence détendu. Clark balançait la bouteille presque vide dans sa main et murmura machinalement :

\- Je suis… Je suis content d'être venu vous voir, Lois.

\- Et je suis contente que vous soyez venu, répondit-elle doucement. Je l'espérais, mais j'ignorais… Enfin vous êtes là, et même si ce n'est que pour une bière j'en suis enchantée.

Il sembla hésiter, lança un regard un peu inquiet vers la journaliste et enchaina :

\- A vrai dire… J'ai… Un service à vous demander.

Elle répondit immédiatement, instinctivement :

\- Tout ce que voudrez.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester, juste pour dormir, quelques heures ?

Elle demeura immobile, stupéfaite, puis balbutia :

\- Mais j'avais cru… Je pensais que… Que vous ne dormiez pas… Toutes ces dernières semaines, vous étiez toujours en action, et j'ai cru… que vous n'aviez pas besoin de dormir.

\- Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, physiologiquement. Et en effet je n'ai pas dormi depuis ce qui est arrivé. Je tire mon énergie du soleil, il suffit à… recharger mes batteries en quelque sorte. Mais le sommeil… Le sommeil m'aide à me détendre et… et je crois que j'en ai besoin. Ce ne serait que pour quelques heures, je resterais sur le canapé bien sûr et…

Elle sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il venait de demander et lui coupa la parole en posant machinalement la main sur le bras de Clark :

\- Vous restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Et il est hors de question que vous preniez le canapé, vous n'y tiendriez pas allongé, vous prenez mon lit, sans discussion.

Il secoua la tête, rougissant adorablement :

\- Lois, non, merci, vraiment, mais je ne peux…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

Il renonça à argumenter avec un sourire. Lois aurait voulu continuer la conversation mais la fatigue, l'épuisement se lisaient sur les traits de Clark et, avec un pincement au cœur, elle se leva :

\- Voulez-vous prendre une douche ? Un bain ? Enfin, je ne sais même pas si vous avez besoin de vous laver, mais je sais que si vous avez besoin de vous détendre, ça aide.

\- Ma mère serait furieuse si elle savait depuis quand je ne me suis pas lavé… Donc oui, je veux bien prendre une douche. Pardon d'abuser Lois…

Elle se pencha vers lui qui était toujours assis dans le canapé et posa résolument la main sur son épaule. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Après une seconde de silence, Lois déclara d'une voix sans appel :

\- Vous avez cautérisé ma plaie dans le vaisseau. Vous m'avez tirée d'une capsule spatiale en flammes. Vous m'avez sauvée d'une chute mortelle. Alors ne dites pas que vous abusez parce que vous allez utiliser ma douche. S'il vous plait.

Il acquiesça, ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ôta sa main, à regret, et se redressa. Il l'imita. Elle le précéda dans la salle de bain et poussa du pied sous une chaise les affaires sales qu'elle avait laissées près de la baignoire et qui lui faisaient honte. Il feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle lui sortit une grande serviette de toilette et se retourna vers lui, passant son regard sur son costume.

\- Euh… Je peux vous le laver si vous voulez, mais il faut m'indiquer le programme de lavage.

Clark sourit largement :

\- Merci Lois mais je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être lavé, contrairement à moi. Il n'a pas subi la moindre altération depuis que je l'ai mis pour la première fois.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas le garder pour dormir quand même ?

Elle rougit et balbutia :

\- Enfin… Je veux juste dire que cela ne doit pas être très confortable pour dormir…

Il fit une légère grimace :

\- Je pense que si… Je n'ai pas… grand-chose d'autre sur moi...

Lois se mordit la lèvre et dit rapidement :

\- Attendez-moi là, je reviens tout de suite.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle avait disparu vers sa chambre. Il ôta sa cape, la posa sur la chaise en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder la lingerie que Lois avait poussée dessous. La journaliste revint et lui tendit un caleçon de coton et un grand t-shirt d'homme. Clark haussa les sourcils :

\- Je ne veux pas… prendre les affaires de quelqu'un… si…

\- Il n'y a pas de quelqu'un, coupa Lois. Ce sont seulement de très vieilles affaires qui trainaient parce que j'ai le défaut de ne rien jeter. J'espère juste que le t-shirt ne sera pas trop étroit, mais comme il est assez détendu…

\- C'est parfait Lois, merci beaucoup.

Elle avala sa salive avec un léger mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle demanda :

\- Voulez-vous que je commande quelque chose à manger pendant que vous vous lavez ? Une pizza, ou autre chose ?

\- Non merci Lois, les gens sont adorables et partagent souvent leur repas avec moi, ou même me préparent quelque chose à manger. Ça ira, j'ai juste besoin de dormir je crois.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis revint dans la pièce et ouvrit un placard, en sortant triomphalement une brosse à dents neuve. Elle la posa sur le bord du lavabo :

\- Si votre mère ne supporte pas que vous ne vous laviez pas, je n'ose imaginer si elle apprenait que j'ai négligé votre hygiène bucco-dentaire !

\- Merci Lois, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour, sortit de la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis elle revint dans le salon et resta bêtement debout au milieu de la pièce, pendant que dans la salle de bain l'eau se mettait à couler.

Clark était là. Dans son appartement. A prendre une douche.

Le cœur de Lois se gonfla d'une fierté un peu stupide, elle en était consciente. Elle aurait eu des milliers de questions à lui poser, des questions qu'elle avait accumulées toutes ces dernières semaines, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne dirait rien. Car c'est vers elle qu'il s'était tourné pour trouver un moment de calme, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui refuse cette soirée en paix. La journaliste devrait attendre. La journaliste venait soudain en second, réalisa Lois en ramassant machinalement les deux bières et en les apportant dans la cuisine. Le temps semblait s'étirer plus doucement, calmement… jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise l'état de sa chambre. Elle s'y précipita non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la porte en verre dépoli de la salle de bain. L'eau coulait toujours, mais elle n'imaginait pas Clark comme quelqu'un qui passerait une heure sous la douche.

Elle ramassa rapidement les affaires qu'elle avait laissées négligemment sur une chaise et les rangea prestement dans sa grande armoire en bois, où elle attrapa des draps propres. Elle arracha les draps sales, les jeta en tas dans un coin, et enfila la taie d'oreiller propre et le drap housse. Elle jura entre ses dents en se saisissant de la housse de couette.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de vous donner tout ce mal, Lois.

Elle se retourna, les deux mains disparaissant dans la housse de couette propre. Clark se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, et Lois oublia de respirer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, resta muette un instant, puis balbutia :

\- Le t-shirt… Ben il vous va en fait…

Elle eut soudain conscience de sa position incongrue et de la stupidité de la remarque et rougit violemment. Clark sourit doucement :

\- Oui, merci. Sauf que…

\- Sauf que ? demanda vivement Lois.

\- Sauf que c'est un t-shirt des Giants, répondit-il gravement.

\- Et ?

\- Et je déteste les Giants.

Lois demeura pétrifiée quelques secondes, avant de remarquer le large sourire de Clark. Elle rit doucement :

\- Ok Smallville. Je vous trouverai un t-shirt de Kansas City pour la prochaine fois.

Elle avait dit cela sans vraiment songer à l'implicite de sa remarque. La phrase resta en suspend dans l'air et les joues de Lois s'empourprèrent légèrement. Clark la regardait toujours depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre, puis il acquiesça :

\- Ce sera… vraiment parfait.

Le sourire de la journaliste s'élargit et Clark pointa du doigts la housse de couette :

\- Voulez-vous un coup de main ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours empêtrée dans la housse et se détourna pour attraper les coins de l'épaisse couette de coton.

\- Non, non, merci, je vais m'en sortir si…

Délicatement, Clark fit glisser le tissu des bras de Lois et lui prit la housse des mains.

\- Permettez ?

Il y eut un déplacement d'air et, l'instant suivant, Lois regarda la couette atterrir doucement sur le lit, parfaitement recouverte de sa housse propre.

\- Waou.

\- Oui. Ma mère n'aime pas que j'utilise mes… dons pour des choses futiles, mais ça elle me le demande toujours.

Lois ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était… totalement lui. Un homme simple, qui parlait de sa mère avec une affection manifeste, d'une politesse extrême… mais capable de mettre une housse de couette en moins d'une seconde. C'était cet être extraordinaire auquel elle pensait depuis des semaines, et qui se trouvait face à elle, dans sa chambre.

\- En caleçon, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire.

Elle se racla la gorge et lui désigna le lit :

\- Couchez-vous, dormez, je ferme les rideaux.

\- Merci Lois.

Elle répondit par un simple sourire et alla tirer les lourdes tentures devant la fenêtre. Les lumières de la grande ville disparurent. Quand elle se retourna Clark s'était glissé sous la couette et elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement qui lui serra le cœur. Elle ramassa les draps sales et s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte :

\- Bonne nuit Clark.

\- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Mais… où allez-vous dormir, vous ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'endors souvent sur le canapé. Et là j'ai encore pas mal de travail.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda :

\- Ma mère m'a dit que je bouge peu… et que je ne ronfle pas. Si vous voulez dormir ici…

Elle sourit et se félicita de ce que l'obscurité de la pièce devait dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues – elle n'avait plus rougi autant depuis ses dix ans. Elle acquiesça :

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est que vous vous reposiez, vous. Bonne nuit Clark.

\- Bonne nuit, Lois.

Elle sortit, les bras pleins de linge, et repoussa doucement la porte de son pied nu. Elle alla déposer le tout devant la machine et repassa au salon. Son appartement ne lui avait pas semblé plus paisible depuis… depuis que tout avait commencé. Mais là tout semblait parfaitement calme, parfaitement à sa place. C'était un sentiment étrange. Un extraterrestre dormait dans son lit. Un costume kryptonien reposait, bien plié, sur le dossier du canapé, mais tout semblait parfaitement naturel, normal.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un. Son emploi du temps le lui interdisait. Les aventures qu'elle avait eues par le passé s'étaient toujours achevées sans heurt, devant l'évidence du désintérêt de Lois et du peu de temps qu'elle souhaitait accorder à autre chose qu'à son travail.

Et là, soudain, tout était différent. Simple, et différent. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et passa la main sur le tissu incroyablement doux du costume.

Elle respira profondément, étrangement submergée par la joie. Puis elle soupira et se leva pour aller se faire un café. Elle ne devait néanmoins pas en oublier ses échéances rédactionnelles. Il était évident que l'article qu'elle avait prévu d'écrire allait lui demander un effort de concentration qui lui semblait soudain insurmontable.

Elle revint de la cuisine après avoir déclenché la cafetière pour allumer son portable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille en passant devant la chambre et fronça les sourcils : elle entendit Clark tourner dans le lit, soupirer profondément, se tourner à nouveau. Elle hésita un instant, puis poussa doucement la porte. Il lui faisait face, toujours allongé dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

Il secoua la tête, manifestement dépité. Il était pourtant épuisé, c'était manifeste. Lois demanda :

\- C'est le matelas ? Il fait trop chaud ?

Elle entendit son sourire dans sa voix :

\- Non Lois, tout est parfait, merci encore. C'est seulement…

Il se tut. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis avança doucement et s'assit sur le matelas, tout près de lui. Il ne bougea pas, ferma les yeux. Lois réalisa qu'elle avait levé la main vers lui, instinctivement. Elle retint son geste, puis décida de céder à son impulsion et, délicatement, passa ses doigts sur le front de Clark, glissant ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la journaliste. Elle cessa un instant de respirer : c'était la même douleur que dans la gare. Que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'effondrer après avoir tué Zod.

Elle continua de caresser doucement son visage, de passer ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Puis elle murmura à nouveau :

\- C'est seulement quoi ? Dis-moi, Clark.

Il ferma les yeux et répondit si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre :

\- Trente-deux mille trois cent sept.

Elle sut immédiatement à quoi correspondait ce nombre terrible. Le total des victimes de l'attaque de Zod et des kryptoniens. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ses mèches. La voix de Clark s'éleva à nouveau, vibrante de douleur, de colère.

\- Et tous ceux qui se battent encore contre la mort et qui ne gagneront pas. Et tous ceux qui sont blessés, mutilés, orphelins. Ceux qui ont tout perdu, qui ne retrouveront jamais leur vie d'avant. Si je n'avais pas trouvé le vaisseau, Zod n'aurait jamais localisé la Terre, et…

Lois fit la seule chose que lui dictait son cœur, se pencha sur Clark et, doucement, embrassa sa tempe. Il se tut. Elle murmura :

\- Sept milliards. Tu as sauvé près de sept milliards d'êtres humains. Tu as sacrifié ce qu'il restait de Krypton pour nous sauver, nous.

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres de Clark. Il prit la main de Lois dans la sienne et l'embrassa, la gardant contre son visage. Elle continua :

\- Crois-tu que la population te laisserait les aider depuis un mois si elle t'en voulait ? Que tu ne serais pas traqué par les gouvernements ? Que les sauveteurs feraient appel à toi ? Que les gens t'apporteraient à manger ? C'était une guerre, Clark. Et tu étais à nos côtés, et tu nous as permis de remporter cette guerre. Mais toute guerre a des victimes, c'est une terrible réalité. Grâce à toi, elles ne sont « que » trente-deux mille trois cent sept.

\- Je n'arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à le voir ainsi.

\- Je le vois ainsi, moi, répliqua la journaliste avec une voix vibrante de conviction. Je peux témoigner, moi, de tous ceux que tu as sauvés, dont moi, à plusieurs reprises.

Clark la regarda avec une émotion qui la transperça de part en part. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Ou elle.

Elle hésita, puis ôta lentement sa main de celle de Clark et se releva :

\- Je reviens.

Elle ne se demanda même pas si c'était prématuré, si c'était inconvenant. Elle gagna la salle de bain d'un pas décidé, se déshabilla, enfila rapidement le pyjama de coton qu'elle avait glissé sous la chaise. Elle détacha ses cheveux tout en se lavant les dents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la seconde brosse à dents qui était posée sur le rebord du lavabo.

Tout était si simple.

Elle repartit vers la chambre, éteignant la cafetière et les lumières au passage. Quand Clark la vit entrer et allumer la lampe de chevet, il écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle lui sourit :

\- Par contre, c'est mon côté. Tu veux bien te décaler ?

Il lui rendit son sourire et se poussa, glissant vers le côté le plus éloigné de la porte. Lois se glissa sous la couette et soupira d'aise : le lit était chaud de sa présence. Elle se cala sur l'oreiller, face à Clark, et prit sa main. Elle y déposa un baiser, la garda entre les siennes, et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Clark.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, observant la journaliste avec une gratitude sans borne. Sa respiration était plus calme, plus profonde. Puis il murmura à son tour :

\- Bonne nuit, Lois.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand Lois se réveilla, le lendemain, il était à peine plus de six heures, mais Clark était déjà parti. Elle se leva avec un pincement au cœur, même si elle était parfaitement consciente de tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle aussi, accessoirement.

Elle passa dans la salle de bain. Le caleçon et le t-shirt reposaient, pliés, sur le lave-linge. Elle gagna machinalement la cuisine, attirée par l'odeur du café.

La cafetière était allumée. Sur la table en bois, un paquet blanc et un petit mot. Une écriture soignée, appliquée :

 _« Lois, merci infiniment pour ces quelques heures de calme et de repos dont j'avais tant besoin. Je suis rapidement passé dans une boulangerie à Paris, les croissants y sont réputés. Tu me diras ce que tu en auras pensé. A très bientôt. Avec toute mon affection, Clark »_

Le cœur battant la chamade, Lois ouvrit le sachet et une délicieuse odeur de croissant envahit la pièce. Des croissants de Paris…

Elle alla se verser un mug de café, s'assit et mordit dans la délicieuse pâtisserie. Elle aussi n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis un mois.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Thanks so much to Alicia and "guests" for their reviews !_

 _Ce chapitre se passe à la fin du combat final de Justice League._

* * *

Ils regardèrent quelques instants, en silence, l'ancienne centrale à présent recouverte d'une végétation luxuriante. La voix calme de Clark s'éleva soudain.

\- Désolé de vous avoir frappés à Metropolis.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

\- Bah, un mauvais réveil, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Bruce soupira :

\- Bon. Je propose que nous rentrions sur Gotham.

\- Merci Bruce, mais non, répondit simplement Clark.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et Diana sourit :

\- Tu salueras Mademoiselle Lane de notre part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

En un rapide déplacement d'air, Clark disparut. Barry cligna des yeux :

\- Ben il est parti où ?

\- Profiter de la vie, répliqua sobrement Bruce Wayne.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Smallville. Les deux femmes attendaient, assises sur les marches de l'ancienne maison des Kent. Martha était repassée dans son nouveau petit appartement, chercher quelques coussins, deux couvertures, une lampe électrique et des sandwichs. Et des vêtements de Clark, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter.

Car Clark était revenu, et elles l'attendaient.

Alfred avait appelé Lois pour la prévenir que Superman était passé récupérer son costume et avait promis à Lois qu'il la rappellerait en cas de problème. Il n'avait pas rappelé.

Son portable avait pourtant vibré toute la soirée. Lois n'avait répondu qu'à Perry :

\- Il est revenu ?

Lois avait souri de l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

\- Oui, il est revenu.

\- Mais il était mort.

\- Il ne l'est plus.

Il y eut un blanc, puis Perry déclara :

\- Vous avez été filmés, au Heroes Memorial. C'est en boucle sur toutes les chaînes.

Lois soupira. Evidemment qu'ils avaient été filmés.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il a mis un petit moment à se souvenir. Mais maintenant il va bien, je crois.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Parti sauver le monde.

\- A priori, il n'est pas seul.

\- Non, Perry, il n'est pas seul. Il n'est plus seul. Mais je ne sais pas encore tout, je ne sais en fait pas grand-chose. Nous l'attendons.

\- Nous ?

Lois jeta un coup d'œil à Martha. Elle hésita, mais après tout Perry l'avait rencontrée aux obsèques.

\- Je suis avec Martha Kent, la mère de Clark.

\- Bien sûr. Lois, quand…

Cette fois, elle le coupa calmement :

\- Perry, sincèrement je ne sais pas grand-chose. Mais il m'a promis l'exclusivité.

\- J'espère bien, répondit Perry avec un sourire dans la voix. J'attends déjà de vos nouvelles. Et Lois… saluez Clark pour moi.

\- Evidemment. A bientôt Perry.

Depuis, elle ne répondait plus et son portable continuait de vibrer sur les marches en bois de la ferme. Martha et elle avaient parlé, un peu. Lois avait expliqué à Martha ce qui était arrivé à Metropolis, le retour de Clark, le rôle que Bruce Wayne avait joué dans tout cela.

Cela les rassurait d'être deux : elles l'avaient vu toutes les deux, donc c'est que c'était vrai. Réel. Il était revenu de la mort. C'était fabuleux… et en même temps cela ne semblait presque pas si anormal : c'était Clark, c'était Superman, c'était un kryptonien.

Alors elles attendaient. Le thermos de café touchait à sa fin quand Lois, rejetant sa couverture, se leva, les yeux fixés vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

L'instant d'après, Clark se posait devant la maison.

Il les vit, et son sourire illumina la nuit.

Lois Lane franchit en courant presque les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore et se jeta dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark se posa discrètement dans une ruelle près de l'immeuble et desserra ses bras. Loïs se mit debout, lâchant à regret ses larges épaules, saisissant immédiatement sa main. Clark lui sourit, rassurant. Elle voulut lui rendre son sourire mais celui-ci trembla sur ses lèvres. Ils rejoignirent en silence le perron et grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement – leur appartement.

Ils avaient passé la soirée avec Martha, tous les trois sur le perron de la maison des Kent. Puis la mère de Clark les avait renvoyés sans discussion chez eux, à Metropolis. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, besoin d'être seuls. Martha, il lui suffisait de savoir que son fils était en vie, à nouveau. Et elle savait qu'il reviendrait, bientôt, très bientôt – il avait promis de s'occuper de cette histoire de maison à vendre. Martha avait regardé en souriant le jeune couple s'élever dans les airs.

Il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent.

Il fallait que Clark répare Lois.

Ils étaient à présent là, et les clefs tintèrent dans la main tremblante de Lois qui balbutia :

\- Ce n'est pas très bien rangé… Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Lois, répondit doucement Clark.

Elle acquiesça rapidement, ouvrit enfin la porte, entra et Clark la suivit. Chez eux. Il laissa son regard parcourir cet espace si familier, si intime, où rien n'avait changé. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : en effet, rien n'avait changé, rien du tout. Son ordinateur portable était toujours là où il l'avait laissé, sur le bureau. Son sweat sur la chaise. Jusque son blouson sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

C'était comme s'il venait de sortir. Alors que des mois s'étaient écoulés. Il aurait pu se sentir à l'aise, mais il sentait paradoxalement une inquiétude le gagner. Il regarda Lois : elle s'activait, avait posé sa mallette, rangeait des coussins, entrait dans une pièce, sortait, fébrile, tendue. Il avança dans l'appartement, machinalement. Ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sourit quand il le trouva aussi vide que lorsqu'il avait connu Lois. Mais son regard fut attiré par un sac et il fronça les sourcils. Dans l'angle près de la fenêtre, un grand sac de toile rempli de bouteilles vides. Des bouteilles de vin, quelques-unes de bière. Quinze, vingt peut-être. Qu'elle avait bu seule, manifestement.

Le cœur de Clark se serra et il soupira profondément. Ses craintes s'amplifiaient.

Il repassa dans le salon, appela doucement :

\- Lois…

Elle sursauta, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sourit maladroitement. Elle était en train de remettre les coussins en ordre. Encore. Clark pouvait entendre le pouls rapide de sa compagne, pouvait voir le tremblement infime de ses mains. Il demanda :

\- Est-ce que… je peux aller prendre une douche ?

Lois resta tout d'abord parfaitement immobile, comme paniquée par cette question pourtant totalement triviale. Puis elle balbutia :

\- Oui, bien sûr… Tu… Tu sais où sont les serviettes ?

Il sourit, d'une façon qu'il voulut rassurante, en vain :

\- Oui Lois… J'habitais ici tu sais…

Elle se tordit les mains et son sourire ressembla davantage à un rictus :

\- Evidemment, évidemment…

Il passa dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrouverte, voulant qu'elle puisse entendre l'eau couler, voulant qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il se doucha rapidement, heureux d'ôter de ses cheveux l'odeur du liquide de la chambre amiotique. Heureux de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps. Heureux de sentir, de ressentir, tout simplement. Il sortit cependant rapidement, se séchant et passant une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Loïs ?

Elle accourut. Elle avait une bière entamée à la main. Il n'y fit pas allusion mais demanda doucement :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as gardé des vêtements à moi ?

Elle eut un geste évasif :

\- Oui tout… tout est resté dans la commode… et l'armoire.

\- Ok, merci.

Il aurait dû le comprendre. Il gagna leur chambre.

Leur chambre.

Le lit était défait, les draps ne semblaient pas avoir été changés depuis un moment. Clark ouvrit un tiroir et retrouva toutes ses affaires, intactes. Elle n'avait rien bougé, rien vidé, rien. Il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt, puis s'empara de draps propres et refit le lit rapidement, très rapidement. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Loïs accoudée au chambranle de la porte, les yeux dans le vague. La bière dans sa main était vide. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et dit très vite :

\- Je vais ouvrir une bouteille, pour… pour célébrer… tout ça. Ou si tu préfères une bière…

Il secoua la tête et avança lentement vers sa compagne, qui se tut. Il sourit doucement :

\- Non merci Loïs. Et je pense que tu as… assez bu.

Il était à présent tout près d'elle. Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Clark ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Délicatement, il prit la bouteille vide de la main de Loïs et la déposa au sol, près de la porte de la chambre. Son geste les rapprocha encore et il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme en se redressant. Il posa les mains sur les bras de Lois, dans un mouvement qu'il voulut apaisant mais qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Il arrêta son geste, ne sachant plus soudain comment réagir face à cette femme si fragile – Loïs Lane n'avait jamais, jamais, été fragile.

Avant.

Elle redressa la tête, chercha son regard. Il vit un bref instant trembler ses lèvres mais déjà elles s'étaient collées aux siennes dans un baiser désespéré. Il y répondit instantanément. Il sentit Loïs se coller à lui, tout en l'entraînant vers le centre de la pièce, vers leur lit. Il la laissa faire, électrisé par son contact, par ses mains qui glissaient dans ses cheveux courts, par les courbes de son corps. Quand il sentit le matelas derrière ses jambes il s'assit sur le lit, entrainant sa partenaire avec lui. Elle se mit face à lui, à cheval sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant toujours à perdre haleine. Elle détacha sa propre veste d'un geste fébrile, sans cesser de l'embrasser, sans le regarder. Il voulut défaire lentement le chemisier blanc mais, impatiente, elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, arrachant un bouton au passage.

Clark posa ses mains sur les bras de Loïs :

\- Attends, Lo…

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. N'allait pas du tout.

Clark fit appel à tout son contrôle et, malgré tout le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, repoussa fermement la jeune femme et demanda d'une voix plus forte :

\- Loïs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux transparents, sans sembler comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Elle resta assise sur lui, en soutien-gorge, immobile, figée. Clark caressa doucement ses bras nus et répéta avec l'infinie douceur dont il était capable :

\- Loïs, dis-moi, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle sembla sortir d'une transe et le regarda, vraiment. Elle parut prendre conscience de sa présence, de son corps sous elle, elle laissa ses yeux le parcourir, lentement. Elle murmura d'une voix quasiment inaudible :

\- C'est… Tu es là… Tu es… vraiment là ? Tu es… revenu ?

La gorge de Clark se serra devant l'absolue détresse de sa compagne. Il acquiesça, puis fit un effort pour répondre calmement :

\- Oui Loïs. Je suis revenu. Et je reste avec toi.

Elle acquiesça, machinalement. Ils demeurèrent parfaitement immobiles, quelques très longues secondes. Puis, soudain, un râle monta dans la gorge de la journaliste et son corps se plia en avant. Clark la reçut contre lui, paniqué :

\- Loïs ?!

Elle explosa en pleurs. Il la retint sinon son corps aurait glissé au sol, pris de sanglots convulsifs. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Clark se contenta de la tenir contre lui, de la bercer doucement, de caresser ses cheveux roux. Les pleurs ne cessaient pas, ne diminuaient pas. Elle sanglotait, bouche ouverte, haletante, les yeux déjà rougis par les larmes. Les poings de Loïs étaient crispés sur le t-shirt de Clark et tous ses muscles semblaient tétanisés.

Il réalisa – il sut – qu'elle n'avait jamais pleuré ainsi. Qu'elle gardait cela en elle, depuis tous ces mois. Il la revit, dans le champ de la ferme, son sourire crispé et sa voix hésitante : « je n'ai pas été forte. Je t'aurais beaucoup déçu. Je n'ai pas été… la Lois Lane, l'intrépide journaliste… »

Elle s'était effondrée. Elle s'effondrait encore, là, contre lui. Il… ressentait, maintenant, combien elle avait eu mal. Pour lui, le temps n'avait pas eu de prise. Il s'était senti mourir. Puis, l'instant suivant, il flottait au-dessus de Métropolis, ressuscité. Il lui manquait… la durée, le deuil. Tout.

Il continua de la bercer contre lui, pendant ce qui devint presque des heures. Puis, peu à peu, il sentit le corps de Loïs s'affaisser lentement contre le sien. Les sanglots cessèrent, la respiration ralentit. Avec une infinie délicatesse il se décala et allongea la jeune femme sur le lit. Il ôta doucement les chaussures et le pantalon qu'elle portait toujours, l'installa confortablement et se coucha près d'elle. Il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, mais resta longuement immobile à regarder la femme qu'il aimait.

Quand Loïs ouvrit les yeux, l'aube commençait à poindre sur Metropolis et Clark n'était pas là. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur, car elle sentit l'odeur du café frais dans l'appartement et elle entendit le murmure de la télévision.

Loïs resta quelques secondes blottie dans son lit – dans leur lit, à nouveau. Puis elle se leva, enfila un haut de pyjama et gagna le salon. Elle sourit et son cœur se gonfla d'émotion en le découvrant assis dans le canapé, devant le portable ouvert qui diffusait une video. Intriguée de le voir si concentré qu'il ne remarquait même pas son arrivée, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se figea.

Sur l'écran, les gens défilaient devant le cercueil laqué de noir. Visages dévastés. Enfants en larmes. Des dessins. Des fleurs. Des bougies. Par milliers. Sur la droite de l'écran, d'autres videos, toutes sur sa disparition. Dans la barre de recherche, trois mots, « mort de Superman ».

Loïs posa la main sur l'épaule de Clark. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, tristement. Elle fit le tour du canapé, abaissa l'écran et se coula sur ses genoux, blottissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux sombres.

\- Pardon. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Pas du tout.

\- C'est normal, tu étais mort, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement ironique.

Il lui sourit néanmoins mais resserra son étreinte.

\- C'est… hallucinant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé… jamais imaginé…

\- Que tu représentais l'espoir de toute une planète ? Que nous avons cru tout perdre en te perdant toi ?

\- Peut-être que mon père avait raison. Peut-être que le monde n'est pas prêt, murmura Clark.

\- Le monde n'était pas prêt à te perdre. Je n'étais pas prête à te perdre. Je ne le serai jamais.

Clark acquiesça gravement et embrassa la joue de Loïs.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai compris aussi.

\- Je n'y survivrai pas une seconde fois.

\- Je sais.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, goûtant enfin dans le calme la présence de l'autre. Puis le regard de Clark passa sur le portable fermé et il articula avec difficulté :

\- Penser que ma mère et toi étiez… Au milieu de tout cela. Tout ce temps.

\- Ta mère a été assez épargnée. Elle a eu l'intelligence de se couper des medias.

\- Elle n'a jamais beaucoup regardé la télévision…

Loïs acquiesça. Clark enchaina :

\- Par contre, pour une journaliste de renommée mondiale, habitant Metropolis et travaillant au Planet…

-… ça a été plus difficile oui, ajouta-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Tu as continué de travailler ?

\- J'ai continué à aller au Planet. Rester ici était insupportable. Et Perry a été adorable.

Pour le coup, Clark sourit en haussant les sourcils :

\- Perry ? Perry White ? « Adorable » ?

Loïs sourit largement et Clark s'en félicita intérieurement.

\- Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler. Il est au courant, à propos. Pour ta double identité.

\- Je ne suis pas plus surpris que cela. C'est un homme brillant. Et discret.

\- Et attentionné. Il est venu à Smallville, aux obsèques. Il a supporté mes articles ineptes depuis et mon état de loque pitoyable.

Clark caressa doucement le dos de Loïs et murmura :

\- Il faudra que je pense à le remercier.

\- Il attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Je suis à votre disposition pour une interview, Mademoiselle Lane.

Pour le coup, Loïs s'écarta légèrement avec un sourire taquin :

\- A ce propos, il va falloir régler les choses rapidement.

\- Pour l'interview ? demanda Clark.

\- Non. Pour ce « Mademoiselle Lane ».

Clark fronça les sourcils un instant, perplexe, puis un large sourire illumina son visage et il caressa du bout des doigts le petit diamant que Loïs portait toujours.

\- Oui, très rapidement. Le plus rapidement possible.

Et Loïs sourit, enfin radieuse après tous ces mois. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et glissa, taquine :

\- Mais avant, j'ai tout de même d'autres projets.

Se redressant à demi, elle se glissa, comme la veille, face à Clark toujours assis dans le canapé. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, frissonnant de sentir les larges mains de Clark remonter sur ses cuisses dénudées.


End file.
